


The Ian Effect

by Bex90



Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Here’s another prompt fill.Prompt: “It’s a good thing you’re cute when you’re angry”





	The Ian Effect

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still finding my feet in my writing again and working through my prompts in my Tumblr ask. My prompts are currently closed but I’ll let you know when I reopen them if anyone is interested in prompting me. :)

The sound of the front door banging open made Ian jerked out of his afternoon nap. As his bearings came back to him, Ian knew exactly was making all the noise downstairs. A grin spread over over face as Ian quickly pulled on a pair of boxers and headed towards the noise. 

In the kitchen Mickey was banging around, muttering under his breath. Ian leant on the doorframe and watched, an amused smile on his face. He could tell Mickey had had a bad day and Ian knew it was up to him to make his boyfriend feel better. But right now Ian wanted to stand back and see how long it would take a wound up Mickey to notice him. 

It took Mickey about ten minutes to notice his boyfriend standing by the door watching him. He jumped out of his skin as Ian laughed at him. The next thing Mickey knew he was laughing too, his previous anger completely forgotten. That’s what he called the Ian effect. Ian had always been able to calm Mickey by just being there.   
Ian caught his wrist and pulled him in, wrapping Mickey up in his strong arms. Mickey breathed him in and kissed his bare chest. 

“Bad day, huh?” Ian’s voice was soft in Mickey’s ear.   
“I work with too many stupid fuckers” Mickey muttered, tiredly. Ian chuckled, the low rumble music to Mickey’s ear. Without saying anything, Ian manoeuvred them into the living room and onto the sofa. Mickey settled on top of Ian with a happy sigh as Ian’s fingers found their way into his hair and blunt fingernails scraped gently at his scalp. 

“It’s a good thing you’re cute when you’re angry” Ian commented. “I wasn’t happy about being woken from my nap”   
“You were sleeping during the day?” Mickey lifted his head so he could look at his boyfriend. He tried to school his expression so it wouldn’t show the concern that was bubbling under the surface. Ian wasn’t a day sleeper unless they’d had a big night. Mickey couldn’t remember the last time they’d stayed out after 11pm. Ian bent down and kissed the concern away before tugging Mickey’s shirt over his head.   
“It’s nothing” Ian whispered as his hands found Mickey’s groin, massaging him through his work pants. Mickey groaned as Ian’s long fingers undid his belt buckle and fished his dick from his pants. 

Mickey let it go, it was a concern for another day.


End file.
